Driven Insane
by Ice Siren
Summary: A night gone terribly wrong for Anzu when Yami no Malik comes back. His goal? Make Yami no Yuugi suffer by manipulating Anzu.
1. Beginning

**Ice Siren**: Hello everyone and welcome to my brand new fan fiction. This story is centered around Anzu, so if you do not like her please leave now. I cannot waste brain cells by reading flames from bashers of an ANIME CHARACTER. Also, if you do not like death, gore, blood etc. I suggest you leave now. I've given you warning constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames won't be accepted. Also, if you don't like the Yami Malik/Anzu pairing please leave. Thank you. 

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does and if you think I'm her then you're insane._

**Driven Insane**

Darkness settled upon the town of Domino it was quiet and undisturbed, the stars looked like glowing dots of white in the sky and the moon was new, providing no comfort to those looking for a light source at night. The houses in the area were quiet as most people were asleep in bed with no worries and with dreams running in their heads. Anzu Mazaki, however, was up. It was midnight and she was looking out of her open window staring up at the sky. She sighed and went back to writing in her journal with a green gel pen. 

"Darkness, all of a sudden I feel comforted by its strange ways. I remember when I was afraid of this black velvet. How strange it is that one can change so much." She exclaimed to herself speaking out to no one. Anzu sat alone something she was used to now. Her friends had been spending less and less time with her, but sometimes she was glad. She had gotten used to it Tristan had Serenity, Yugi and Yami had been busy as of late, Joey and Mai had even started dating. Ryou Bakura hadn't been heard from in a while but Tea had no doubt in her mind that he was okay. She did have one person though and that was Kaiba's little brother Mokuba. Kaiba had hired her to be Mokuba's babysitter, she was nervous at first because Seto Kaiba had that effect on her. After a while though she had gotten used to him, he was much kinder than anyone had given him credit for. Mokuba brought the best out of him and Mokuba was a good kid too, he always had interesting things to do at the Kaiba mansion. Anzu yawned and she brushed her shoulder length brown hair before climbing into her bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Anzu woke up, and she smiled, since it was summer she didn't have to go to school and she was enjoying her summer vacation. Her parents were home for once and they were going to go to spend the whole day together. She quickly got on a black skirt, and red top that went nicely together. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and she ran her brush through her hair. She felt her hair, it was soft and that new shampoo she was using made her hair smell like strawberries. Running down the stairs she saw that her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Her father was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and her mother was eating toast. 

"Good morning Anzu." Her mother greeted she hugged her mother and her father put down the paper and smiled.

"What does my little girl want to do today?" Her father asked kindly and Anzu smiled, she ran over a mental list of places in her mind and she couldn't decide.

"Oh I know! There's a carnival in town could we go?" She asked and her parents smiled at each other and they all got their shoes on a left towards the carnival. Anzu skipped ahead and her parents watched on merrily. It was good for them to be home again after months of traveling, and months of no contact with their daughter. Anzu had changed so much since they had left and she even had a job babysitting. 

"Mom, Dad hurry up!" Anzu shouted playfully and they both chuckled. They caught up to their daughter and soon enough they were at the carnival. Smells of cotton candy, popcorn and other various aromas filled their noses and they walked around looking at all of the different games and such. Anzu stared up at the Ferris wheel in excitement and her parents nodded and before they could get in line Anzu's father had to attend to the call of nature.

"Go on with your mother honey, I'll go on the next ride with you." Her father said before going towards the restrooms, her mother nodded and they got in line. Meanwhile across the park a man with platinum blonde hair, tan skin and violet eyes watched on curiously as Anzu and her mother got on the giant wheel. A smirk formed at his mouth and he licked his lips. Blood ran off of his hands as he held a bloody corpse in his hands. The blood dripped down the tree he was sitting in and he licked the victim's head off. He chuckled as he saw Anzu's father meet up with the family after they had gotten off of the ride. 

Anzu had a sick feeling in her stomach, she was sure it wasn't from something she had eaten she had gotten a very bad feeling right about now. Suddenly the loud speaker boomed with a grown man's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're sorry for the trouble but the park is being closed as there is a crazed murderer on the premises have a nice day. AHHH (gurgle)." The man said before the intercom shut off. The sound of the man choking on his own blood almost made Anzu hurl, her parents looked around in alarm and pulled Anzu out of the carnival grounds before any harm could be done to them.  They went home immediately and the Mazaki family locked their doors and forbid Anzu to go outside.

"You will not go outside there's a murderer about in our city." Mrs. Mazaki said panicked and was interrupted by the ringing phone. She answered it and smiled and talked to the person on the other end for a while and then hung up.

"That was Seto Kaiba he needs you to watch Mokuba tonight." She said and Anzu smiled and nodded. She hadn't seen either of the Kaiba brothers in a while and it would be good to see the little guy again. 

"Seto said he'd drop off Mokuba. He'll be here in about five minutes." Anzu's mother said and she nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki both went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked and Mr. Mazaki smiled at his daughter.

"We have to leave for a business trip today remember?" He said and he stroked his daughter's cheek lovingly and went outside to the car, Mrs. Mazaki hugged her daughter and said a brief goodbye before they were gone. After they had driven out of sight Anzu sighed and rage built up inside of her.

"You always leave. I hope you die!" Anzu shouted she covered her mouth after she said that. She had never talked ill of her parents before and now she was shouting mean things. She heard the doorbell ring and saw Seto and Mokuba at the door.

"Hello Anzu!" Mokuba said and he hugged her, after he invited himself inside Seto smiled a gentle smile before going back to his usual business face.

"Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow if you need anything here's the number of the hotel I'll be staying at." Seto said and Anzu nodded and smiled.

"Have a good time." Anzu said and Seto smirked.

"I'm going to have loads of fun." He said sarcastically and they said goodbye and left. She saw Mokuba sitting on the couch waving his feet back and forth, Anzu smiled and sat down beside him.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" She asked politely, Mokuba nodded his head up and down excitedly. Anzu giggled and she got out Spaceballs the movie. The time they spent watching it was filled with laughs, they didn't notice the same blonde haired man from before looking in on them. He smirked and watched as they watched the movie, his mind was forming a plot, and he was sure no one could stop him from fulfilling this new quest. He ran from the house towards his hideout to figure out the details of his plan more. Anzu once again felt that uneasy feeling in her stomach again and Mokuba noticed her uneasiness. 

"Anzu are you alright?" He asked and she looked down at him and nodded.

"Yes I'm okay. Want to order a pizza?" Anzu asked and Mokuba nodded and ran to get the phone for Anzu. He came back with it in hand and Anzu dialed the number. She ordered a large cheese and pepperoni pizza and they waited for a while until it finally came. They enjoyed a couple of slices each before it was time to go to bed, Mokuba didn't want to go to bed.

"Alright then I guess that means I get to tickle you!" Anzu giggled. She tackled Mokuba and started tickling his stomach area. The room was filled with a sea of giggles.

"Please stop!" Mokuba shouted.

"Not until you agree to go to bed!" Anzu said. Mokuba finally agreed. She walked him to her room and tucked him in to bed.

"Good night Anzu." Mokuba said before he drifted off into sleep. Anzu smiled and then kissed the younger Kaiba brother on the forehead. She turned off the light and walked down stairs. She sat down on the cushy couch and started reading a book. However, Anzu got the same bad feeling from earlier in the pit of her stomach. 

"I hope everything's going to be okay." Anzu said before she went back to reading.

**End Chapter One**

Bad feelings are never a good thing are they? Well, please review if you wish too. Reader feed back is appreciated. ^_^


	2. One Bad Night

**Ice Siren**: Here's the second chapter this was updated faster than anything I have ever updated before. Feel lucky. Anyways as I said before if you don't like Anzu, gore, death, blood, or the Yami Malik/Anzu pairing then please leave now. Thank you. 

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does and if you think I'm her then you're insane._

**Driven Insane **

Anzu sighed tiredly as she heard the strong winds blow outside. The wind was picking up causing loose branches from trees to hit the side of her house. She heard a crackle of thunder and lightning outside. What was odd was the fact that there was no rain in fact this storm was very much like the ones seen in horror moves. 

_            The horror movies with zombies rising from the ground and attacking innocent people, gah don't think about this now Anzu. You'll be fine everything will be fine. No need to be scared. _Anzu told herself as the storm continued to cause a racket outside. A flash of lightning struck the ground with white hot intensity as the thunder boomed. The once light room went black causing the brunette to panic. The power had gone out and she was stuck all alone in the room with nothing but loud thunder and brief flashes of lighting to keep her company. She wondered if Mokuba had woken up, or if he had even gone to sleep. She decided she'd check on the kid. 

Rising up slowly as to not trip over anything she felt her way to the bedroom Mokuba was residing in. She saw a light and a lump tangled in a mass of blankets; Anzu giggled as Mokuba poked his face out of the blanket with a flashlight in his hand.

"Anzu the lights don't work." Mokuba said, Anzu sighed.

"How would you know? You were supposed to be sleeping." Anzu said. Mokuba hung his head in shame. 

"I woke up because of the thunder and I was going to get you, but when I went to turn on a light it didn't work. Sorry I'm just a scaredy cat." Mokuba said. Anzu smiled sweetly and sat on the bed next to the black-haired Kaiba brother. She sunk into the soft mattress and then fell off of the bed. 

"Anzu are you all right?" Mokuba asked concerned Anzu just laughed and got up.

"Yeah, I just forgot how soft and springy this thing is." Anzu said while rubbing her sore bottom. Another flash of lighting and a boom of thunder erupted from the sky. Mokuba yelped and squeezed onto Anzu for dear life. Anzu just patted Mokuba's head softly. She looked to the floor where Mokuba had dropped his flashlight so she picked it up. Anzu stood up leaving a scared Mokuba on the bed. 

            "I'm going to try to get the power box to work. Stay here and don't move I have an extra flashlight on the dresser." She said, and she tossed Mokuba the flashlight that was sitting on the dresser. Mokuba nodded and got under the covers when another loud thunder crash came about. Anzu left the room feeling guilty for leaving Mokuba there, but she didn't want him to be down in the basement with her. It was really creepy down there and it would just give him nightmares. Another crash of thunder was heard, Anzu started to mumble to herself.

            "It's just clouds bumping into the Stratosphere." She said quietly trying to reassure herself. Anzu opened the cold knob of the basement door and started to walk down the old creaky steps. Every time she took a step the creaky stairs would startle her. She smelled the air it smelled horrible, like burning leather. She held her nose with her left hand and held the flashlight in her right hand. She took a deep breath when she crossed the final step. She couldn't quite remember where the fuse box was but she was determined to find it. She uncovered her nose, the smell had gotten worse. Anzu felt like vomiting, the putrid odor reminded her of death. She thought that maybe a few squirrels had gotten in and died but nothing like that could've smelled like this. Could it? She shrugged the thought off and decided to continue on her quest for the fuse box. She felt around on the damp walls, no one ever came down into the basement unless it was an emergency. The walls were wet but she couldn't figure out why. It hadn't rained in a while she shined the flashlight on her hand and discovered it was red. She gasped in terror as the flashlight reviled a crimson liquid all over the walls. She smelled the scent on her hands; it was the smell of blood. It was fresh and she could tell that much. She continued to walk on she ran into something squishy, she turned around but she wished she hadn't. There was a person hanging from a rope with blood running out of a cut in his stomach and one on his face. His clothes were stained with blood and they were shredded. He looked much like a rag doll, he smelled worse than anything she had ever smelled. The stench was overwhelming to her, she felt the need to vomit grow larger. Her heart stopped when she figured out who this man was. It was her father; tears formed a painful fountain in her eyes. She sunk to her knees landing in a pool of crimson, she was surrounded by this blood it was everywhere. It covered her body; she was now uncomfortable and deeply disturbed. Who could've done such a thing? She decided to find the fuse box and get the hell out of there. She stood up still crying, she walked on quickly this time. She slipped on something, more blood. Anzu hit the ground with a painful **thud** and she cast her gaze upwards. With morbid horror she realized looking up was a bad choice to make. A woman this time was hanging from the ceiling. She had similar wounds that her father had suffered, but one of her legs was cut off and was lying below her body. Anzu stood there like a deer caught in headlights, she didn't know what to do. It's not everyday that your parents are hanging in the basement bleeding and smelling like rotting flesh. Anzu couldn't take it, she ran out of there not caring about the stupid fuse box. She ran to get Mokuba; he stared in terror at her. 

"Anzu you're covered in blood." He said staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Mokuba we have to get out of here. We need to call your brother." She said and Mokuba nodded she took his hand and she dragged him out of the house. It started to rain and it was a cold rain. Anzu didn't stop running, she didn't want to look back either. The rain pierced her skin like needles, unkind and with no mercy. The blood soon washed off of her and she gave Mokuba a piggy back ride all the way to the only place Anzu could think to go. Yugi's house was the closest and it would prove to be the best place to go.

_Please let him be home!_ Anzu thought, she knocked on the door and she heard weary footsteps approach the door. The knob turned slowly and Yugi was shown wearing only his boxers. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and he gave a short yawn.

"Anzu why are you here?" He asked sleepily.

"Yugi we can't stay at my house something bad has happened." Anzu said, Yugi noticed that she was very pale and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. He invited her and Mokuba in, and he turned on a light.

"Wait your power works?" Anzu asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, something wrong Anzu?" Yugi asked, Anzu sighed and looked at Mokuba. He looked worn out.

"Mokuba needs rest. Can we talk after he falls asleep?" Anzu asked and Yugi nodded, he let the younger Kaiba brother sleep in his bed. They went into the living room and they sat on the couch. 

"Now tell me what's on your mind?" He asked, she could tell he was tired and she felt bad for waking him up. She then remembered the bodies of her dead parents and she decided not to feel bad. Yugi would understand he would have to.

"Well it started when the power went off at my house; I went to go see if Mokuba had gone to sleep. He wasn't and he was hiding underneath the covers I told him to stay in my room and that I'd be down in the basement fixing the fuse box. I went down and there was blood all over the walls, I walked further and you know what I saw?" She asked and Yugi shook his head no afraid of what it might be. 

"I saw my mother and my father hanging from the ceiling blood everywhere; my mother had one of her legs cut off. It was horrible." Anzu said Yugi stared on in disbelief and in worry. If someone had done this to her parents then that means they might be after Anzu. 

"I'm sorry Anzu you should stay at my house. It's not safe to go back there someone might come for you next. I know that I wouldn't be able to see you die." Yugi said, Anzu hugged him he blushed bright red. He patted her back and started to stroke her brown silky hair. He could hear her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. 

**End Chapter Two**

Well, I put this out pretty fast if I do say so myself. I feel bad for Anzu, but oh well. Reviews would be nice, but they aren't expected I just enjoy writing! 


End file.
